Rain Upon the Sun
by Shadowed Dreamer
Summary: [COMPLETE]15 Inuyasha poems and stories for your enjoyment! Poetry is for: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Myoga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kouga, and Kikyou. Includes some things you may never have considered....
1. Once Alone

**Rain Upon the Sun**

****

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter One:**

**Inuyasha - Once Alone**

****

****

At one time I was alone

At one time I was scared

At one time I had no one to lean on

But that was until I met you

When you came to me, it was not a coincidence

You came to me because fate had it in its plans

With your smile, you make me happy

With your tears you make me sad

With your sits you make me angry

With your hugs you make me warm

What do I do to deserve you?

You may be a lousy shot, you may be gullible, you may be stupid, but why should I complain?

When I hold you close, your sweet scent brushing my nose,

I feel complete

I feel whole

And it's all because of you

When the Jewel is completed

When everything is said and done

I don't want you to leave my side

And in return I won't leave yours

No it's not because you're my Detector

No because you are not Kikyou reborn

Once I thought I was all alone

The real reason you should stay by my side?

You belong there

          _Okay, I know I suck a poetry, but it's fun! So leave me alone!_


	2. Not Good Enough

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Two:**

**Kagome – Not Good Enough**

In your eyes, I'm just a little girl

In your eyes I'm just Kikyou reborn

I know I'll never be good enough

I know I'll never be pretty enough

I know I'll never be strong enough

I know my archery sucks

And that I'm a clumsy fool

Why did I have to fall in love with you

If I knew I'd feel all of this pain?

You make me ache in more ways than you'll ever know

You always leave me in the dust for Kikyou

Will you ever understand how much it stings?

When you embrace her, when you kiss her, whisper words filled with love

She's just a clay pot

She's been dead for fifty years

Will you ever get it?

I'm here! I'm alive!

I'm here for you, through thick in thin

Ready to smother you with love

Do you only brush me off

Because you think I'm not good enough?

But you're wrong!

Because I'll always be by your side

Whether or not you realize it or not

I'll always love you

_          Thanks for reading! The next poem, From a Rub To a Slap should be coming out shortly! If you like some of my fics, and want to be notified quickly when I update, please go to sign up for membership! Thanks!_

****

****

****


	3. From a Rub to a Slap

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Three:**

**Miroku – From a Rub to a Slap**

~*~

I just don't understand

How someone so beautiful

So fine

So _extremely_ sexy

Can hold so much strength!

As I stand there, and watch you bend over

Watch your perfectly formed curves

Delicate and soft to the touch

I feel desire

Build up

In me

You are so perfect

So graceful

I cannot help but think that you are an angel

Sent down just for me, and only for me

When I feel my fingers start to burn and twitch

I know it is time

To start the job

I do not understand why it is so wrong

To admire such beauty that

The Gods have laid before me

Such a strong, smart, beautiful woman

And I am only praising your perfect figure!

At first it starts off nice

Soft, supple curves beneath my skilled fingers

So silky and smooth

It feels like heaven

I feel whole

I feel wonderful

I feel as if I am connected to you

And then you slap me across the face

Pelt me with rocks

Or give me a nice whack with Hiraikotsu

The only reason I do this is

Because if I approached you any other way,

You would ignore me

Totally and completely

So this is my way of saying

"Hello Sango, I am here."

          _Ah, a nice look into Miroku's perverted spasms.  Sorry for the inconvenience of the last chapter.  If you want to join my notify_list, then go to my profile and find the link! Gomen! _


	4. He Never Learns!

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Four:**

**Sango – He Never Learns**

Stupid ecchi!

That baka pervert never learns!

No matter how much I beat, whip, whack, bash and smash

Him

He always comes back!

Though his compliments are flattering

His smiles are charming

And his looks are to die for

His wandering hands ruin everything!

I could be polishing Hiraikotsu

Riding on Kirara

Eating some sushi

And I feel that creepy, yet familiar rub on my body

UGH!

I wish for once he would just talk

Tell me what's on his mind

Instead of crushing every moment

By doing that stupid groping!

He _always_ flirts with the village girls

And asks everyone to bear his child

And somehow I feel left out

From those crowds of giggling girls

My wish is for us to just talk

To laugh to smile

To take a nice walk

For me to enjoy myself

Without his perverted habits kicking in

I wonder if we'll ever be on good terms!

I wonder if he'll ever be civilized

And sit down and talk with me

With his hands in his lap

And make me laugh!

But every time we talk

It always ends with a slap!

That stupid pervert never learns!

          _I hated that poem! It was disgusting.  I might edit it later, if I have the time.  Well remember to review!_


	5. Always There

**Rain Upon the Sun**

****

**Chapter Five:**

**Kirara- Always There**

It seems

As if every where I go

Every step I make

Someone is with me

Whether it be Sango

Scratching behind my ears

Kagome letting me lie in her lap

Miroku needing some quiet

Or Inuyasha to practice for battle

Someone is always with me

Before I met this humans

Before Sango became my master

I was alone

I cared for no one

And no one cared for me

But now  
I have friends

People depend on me

People love me

And that's all I need

          _Man this sucked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the shortness of this poem – only 90 words – but Kirara is kind of a hard character to write about, if you get what I mean.  She doesn't talk, which makes me wonder, because most demons _DO_ talk.  Anyway, aloha!_

****


	6. Just Too Young

**Rain Upon the Sun**

**Chapter Six:**

**Just Too Young – Shippo**

Being young is boring

Be young sucks

Everyone always looks down on you

Or kicks you in the rocks

When I want to play a game

They all say not now

When I want to know what something means

Miroku says when you're older

But I old enough!

I'm the oldest of the group!

I'm older than Inuyasha

But they still think I'm a kid!

Okay I may not know very much

Cause cubs

Are still treated like kids

Kagome is my favorite

Because she is really nice

I get hugs and kisses and sometimes even rice!

Inuyasha on the other hand

Is just some big jerk!

He beats me up and picks on me

Even though he is kind at heart

Sango is nice to me

But she is sterner than Kagome

But with that big boomerang

I know when to stay out of her way

Miroku is quite entertaining

He always gets slapped around

Beaten up for his habits

And for his "accursed hand"

I really like Kirara

For she is cute and sweet

Always knowing

Where to find the freshest meat

But my question is:

When will I be old enough

To be just like you

When will I be old enough to see gross things,

Too?

I just don't get it

How grown-ups can be so unfair

But then turn around and give me so much care!

The answer always escapes me

But could it be true

That I'm just not old enough

To do the things you do?

          _Yay! Some of it actually rhymed for once! I sucked at rhyming, and so far, this is one of my favorite poems, though I wish this story had more reviews.  Oh well, that's not what this story was for.  It was to help me get out of my oh-so-irritating writer's block.  Well review and aloha!_


	7. Always on the Run

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Seven:**

**Always on the Run – Myoga**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I only use them for my temporary amusement.**

~*~

You know it really bugs me

When people call me a coward

Saying I run away

With my tail in between my legs

I hate that!

It irks me!

Heats me to the core!

If you were 3 centimeters tall

Would you stay by an inexperienced hanyou's side?

It's not like the Gods have given me 

Fangs

Claws

Weapons

Or extraordinary powers

All I was blessed with

Was the power to suck blood

Would that help anyone against a youkai?

No way in hell!

That's why I'm always on the run

Always hopping

Always flying

In an attempt to get away

For it may be my life one day

          _I know it's short, but hey! I managed to get myself off of my lazy butt and type!  Just so you know, I have a notification list up that will e-mail people every time I update.  If you want to join, click on my profile and the link it provides.  Also, in a sudden burst of inspiration, I have decided to tack on an addition 15 chapters to my original fifteen ones to really get into my character's heads.  I thought it would be fun and I would end up with 30 chapters overall.  _

_          Okay, I'll take a vote.  Who wants me to post an additional 15 chapters? Please say so in you're your review._

_          Hey that reminds me.  MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!_

_          P.S. It's Rin's turn next!_


	8. Forever and Always

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Eight:**

**Rin – Forever and Always**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so bug off.

~*~

My Sesshomaru-sama.

My one and only friend.

My savior.

My hero.

My older brother till the end.

He saved me!

He saved me!

Ooh can you believe it?

He brought me back from those terrible wolves!

And now I'm alive!

I enjoy everyday

Picking flowers, playing games, and prancing in the meadows.

I know the times are dangerous,

With shifty youkai and humans about

Who would love the chance to harm me.

But they'll never get a shot!

My Sesshomaru is my protector.

My Sesshomaru is my friend.

My Sesshomaru is my brother.

My Sesshomaru is everything to me.

He is only one demon to the world.

But to me, he's the world.

I know he loves me

As much as I love him.

And I don't want anything to change.

My Sesshomaru-sama will be with me,

Forever and Always

          __

_          Aw! I just love that poem. Rin is adorable and she makes Sesshomaru tolerable. I know I'll get a lot of flames for this comment, but I didn't like Sesshomaru at first, but now that he's with Rin he's much better.  Funny how two stubborn youkai were changed by so-called _inferior humans._ Please review! I love you! Crap! I just rhymed._

_          PS – Sesshomaru up next!_


	9. That Was Then, This Is Now

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Nine:**

**Sesshomaru – That Was Then, This Is Now**

~*~

I remember a time when I couldn't rest

Unless I had his blood on my hands

Tetsusaiga in my grasp

And immense power flowing through my veins.

But that was then.

When that stupid human

Came into my life,

I felt myself changing

For better 

Or for worse

Whether I liked it…

 Or not.

Humans are weak.

She made me weak.  
She made me soft.

But when Rin is around, somehow I don't care.

She is like that pup,

That I never had.

I used to be cold.

I used to be vicious.

I used to be merciless.

I used to be evil.

But that was then.

I feel myself growing softer to her,

Each and everyday

When she graces me with her smile,

Her kisses,

Her love.

For once, I can not explain these feelings,

These _emotions_ running through me.

I know now,

That I am warmer.

I am nicer.

I am merciful.

Sometimes I wonder what would happen,

If anyone would find out.

I used to care about my title,

Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

I used to care about so much more.

But that was then,

And this is now.

And I am grateful for Rin.

My pup.

My joy.

My love.

          _Man, that__ was sure hard to write! Sorry, but I postponed this story for a while, and I even considered deleting it, but I knew people would be upset, so I am dragging myself through the last of these difficult poems so I can write another 15 unrelated stories to tack onto this poem collection. I hope everyone enjoys them!_

_          ~Zero_

_          - Twelve and still kicking._


	10. Me Lord!

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Ten: **

**Jaken - Me Lord!**

Me Lord! Me Lord!

Why do you beat me?

Me Lord! Me Lord!

Why do you abuse me?

I follow you

Everywhere

Offering you help

And knowledge

I've been with you for years and years

As long as I can remember

We've been together

Side by side

Working to conquer evil.

So Me Lord! Me Lord!

Why do you beat me?

Me Lord! Me Lord!

Why do you abuse me?

I help you

Carry out your very whim.

And still I get kicked, beaten, bashed, and bruised!

But I deserve it.

I know it, me lord!

So, there is one last thing

That I want you to know.

I've been keeping it

Bottled up inside

Forever and forever.

And now it's time to let my tongue loose.

Me Lord…I am attracted to you.

And I love you.

Oh no Me Lord!

Not the claws!

_          Side Note: Jaken's feelings revealed…Ah true love.  Too bad Sesshomaru isn't attracted to males. Now _that _would be messed up!  This poem sucked hard! ACK! That didn't come out right… -_-* Bad Pervert! Remember to review! Aloha!_

****

****


	11. Mine

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Kouga – Mine!**

Stupid mutt! 

He doesn't know when to keep his paws off!

His unworthy hands are always all over _my_ Kagome!

He's always hugging _my_ Kagome!

He's always hurting _my_ Kagome.

She's _mine_ dammit!

My Kagome.  
No one else's.

She loves me.

She will be my mate.

And one day she will bare my pups.

It seems,

Every time I get closer to her

Stupid turd comes and steals her away

Snarling and bristling and growling

Telling _me_ to keep _my _hands off!

He has no claim on her.

Though, sometime she reeks of him…

She is not his.

When it comes time,

For Kagome to choose between us,

Who will she pick?

Will it be handsome, smart, cunning, strong, fast, attractive Kouga?

Or ill-tempered, unworthy Inutrasha?

I just know it will be me.

I protect her.

I care for her.

I praise her.

I love her.

In my heart,

I just know

That even in the end,

If she chooses that mutt,

Kagome will _always_, _always_ be mine.

          _Well that sucked…REVIEW!_


	12. My Chance Is Gone

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Kikyou – My Chance Is Gone**

In life

You only have once chance.

Once chance to be happy.

One chance to be loved.

Once chance to be free.

And I missed it.

My chance is gone.

I know that I will never be happy

I know that I will never be loved

I know that I will never be free.

As long as I wander this Earth,

I will

Lust for His death

Lust for Him to join me in hell.

And that's not right.

I knew that

Once I felt my own blood

Gush over my fingers,

Stream down my chest

And stain my clothes crimson

That my chance was gone.

I knew once I felt that indescribable pain well up in my chest, from betrayal

From those claws

That almost tore me in half

That is was over.

I came back from the grave,

Still burning with hatred

Only to find that the one I love,

Had adopted another.

My exact replica.

My exact copy.

Though she'll never be as good as me,

He seems to care for her.

And that upsets me.

I know that I am beating Kagome for the time being,

Because whenever I want, 

He comes to me.

We embrace.

We kiss.

And I feel as if I have another chance to be happy.

But that chance is gone.

It has diminished.

It faded away with my image after my death.

It's gone.

And I can't get it back.

It's just out of my reach.

Mocking me as I struggle to grab hold of it.

The only way I can make it there,

Is for me to die once more.

Leave this world.

Leave Inuyasha.

Leave my love.

So that I'll have a chance at happiness.

My chance with Inuyasha is gone.

I know that now.

That boundary that separates us,

Is life and death.  
He breathes

He is alive

He's warm.

But I'm cold, I'm dead, and not a trace of life runs through my veins.

That is why I cannot be with him.

That's why I cannot be happy

That's why I cannot be loved

That is why I cannot be free.

Now I must give up the battle for him,

Against my reincarnation.

For now she has the chance to be everything that I could not,

With him.

So Kagome,

I'm finally giving up.

I'm finally letting you win the race.

You won.

He's all yours

And I will not interfere.

Because, as soon as I see you embrace him,

That part of your soul that lives on in me,

Will be yours once more.

You will be whole.

And I will be dead again.

So that I can feel happy,

In the afterlife.

I give him up to you,

I give up everything that was mines to you,

Because I am dead.

And my chance it be happy…it's gone.

And I won't get it back.

          _I used to be a strict Kikyou hater (I'm not saying that I don't hate her at all) but I tried to weave in some angst so she'd get cut some slack.  Imagine her position like I have done, it's has to be pretty rough, right? I'm not saying I'd do things exactly as she does, but take a step back and put yourself into her sandals.  Think about it._

_          Some food for thought._

_          That all said and done…REVIEW! Aloha!_


	13. Scarred

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Naraku – Scarred**

I still remember  
The time when I woke up to her beautiful face

I can still feel her gentle hands running over my wounds.

Soft words of comfort

Sweet as honey from her mouth

I remember loving her

Lusting for her

Wanting her to be mines

And knowing that would never be so

I remember feeling demons feast upon my flesh

Devouring me

And creating Naraku,

The being that I now am.

I love manipulation.

I loved killing Kikyou.

I loved stealing the jewel.

I loved seeing Inuyasha pinned to a tree.

I loved it all.

The power that flowed through my veins.  
And once Kikyou and the jewel came back,

I knew more fun would begin.

Manipulation is my strength.

Twisting people like toys on a string.

Toying with their emotions,

Messing with their brains.

But I need more power!

More!

I lust for it!

I crave it!

I need it!

I want it!

With the completed jewel in my possession

I will become the strongest demon in existence.

Covering the world in my black shadows.

But for now,

I am a mere hanyou.

Prohibited by my human blood.

That intricate network of scars upon my back.

Forming the shape of a spider,

With twisted limbs and all.

Sometimes I yearn to be free from it.

Sometimes I learn to embrace it.

But I know, until I get Inuyasha out of the picture,

I will be forever scared.

And I hate it.

**            A closer look into Naraku's evilness ********- ooh! That's actually a word! I are smart!  *cough* Anyways, thanks for your reviews! Love ya! Adios Amigos!__**


	14. Slave

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Kagura – Slave**

I have no free will.

I have no demon rights.

I cannot do as I please.

I am bound to him.

Whether I like it or not.

Whether I want to despise it,

Or embrace it,

I belong to him.

I am like his property.

I dare not disobey,

For his holds my heart in his hands

And he would crush it

Kill me in split second,

If I disgraced him even more.

I long to be free.

I long to feel the wind through my hair,

Enjoy the sun on my face

I long to be free.

I long to be my own person.

I long to belong to myself.

I want to choose

Who I talk to 

Who I befriend

Where I go

Who I kill.

There is barely any hope for my freedom.

Unless that powerful, white-haired Youkai Lord takes Naraku down

Or his younger brother and his gang destroy his black heart

All I want is to be free,

But until Naraku is destroyed,

I will be his slave

Without a mind of my own

**            *Yawn*  I'm tired.  No wonder this sucked. Review! Aloha.**


	15. Devoid

**Rain Upon the Sun**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Kanna – Devoid**

I have no feelings

No compassion

No love.

No joy.

I am devoid of all of those things,

That make a person

A person

A demon a demon

A spirit a spirit.

All I do

Is create barriers

And suck souls out of living this

My mirror is my only companion.

Kagura is too unreliable,

Like a feather in the wind 

Naraku is too devilish,

For he is the one who made us.

I can tell

That in the near future

He will meet his death

By a large, silver fang

And a white haired hanyou

But until then,

I am still slave to his ways

And I am still devoid of emotion

          _Nothing to say besides REVIEW!  That was way too short, but Kanna never says much, does she?_


End file.
